1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna assembly, and more particularly to an antenna assembly used in electric device and having improved supporting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sometimes, antennas need a supporting device to prevent the structure of the antennas from being changed. The supporting device is always made by insulation material. The different dielectric coefficients of the antenna and the supporting device will influence the performance of the antenna, thus, the supporting device always needs to keep stated dielectric coefficient. However, when the supporting device has a bending surface or enough thickness, the deformation could occurred on the insulation supporting device.
Hence, in this art, an improved antenna assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.